Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family (ゾルディック家 Zorudikku-ke), also called the Zaoldyeck Family by the 2004 Databook2004 Databook, p.138, is the most famous family of assassins in the known world of Hunter x Hunter. Overview The Zoldycks reside in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia. Their mansion is located atop Kukuroo Mountain, an extinct volcano standing at 3722 mVol 5, p.71 and surrounded by an old-growth forest. They own the entire forest as well as all of the land surrounding Kukuroo Mountain, including the mountain itself2004 Databook, p.164. Their estate is protected by a huge trained guard dog named Mike and a number of servants who are very proficient in combat. The main gate to the estate--the Testing Gate--is also known as the Door to Hades because very few people who have gone through this gate have lived to tell about itVol 5, p.72. Even though the Zoldycks are very well known to both normal people and criminals alike, hardly anyone has ever seen them or known what it is like inside their estate, thus rumor has it that a single photo of them is worth hundreds of million JennyVol 5, p.74. The estate has even become a popular tourist attraction of Padokia with a bus tour that runs once per day and stops in front of its main gate. Gender misconception about the Zoldyck siblings There is a popular misconception among the Hunter x Hunter fandom that the 5 children of the family at the present time are all male. This wrong idea was derived from the words of a local tour guide in Killua's hometown and from a piece of information in the 2004 Databook, according to both of which the family has "5人の兄弟" (Go nin no kyōdai). 兄弟 is a polysemous term. While it means brothers by the strict definition of the term, it is often used, when lacking information, to refer to the siblings of a family collectively irrespective of their individual genders. Because there is considerable confusion about the gender of the 4th child, Alluka, it would be better to interpret the whole phrase "5人の兄弟" more ambiguously as "5 siblings." Alluka has been referred to as a girl by Killua multiple times, as he introduced Alluka to Gon as his sister; however, both Illumi and Milluki refer to Alluka as their brother. Training Children in the family are trained from birth in assassination. Thanks to their training most of them possess rare abilities such as a high resistance to poisons, high tolerances to pain and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and unique talents. Even at a very young age they are already capable fighters and assassins. For example, the 3rd son Killua managed to reach the celebrated Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena at the age of 8Vol 5, p.182, while the 5th and youngest son Kalluto was accepted into the most notorious criminal gang, the Phantom Troupe, at the age of 10. Family members *'Maha Zoldyck': Is my friend * * *'Zeno Zoldyck': Silva's father and the grandfather of the Zoldyck siblings. He favors Killua and supervises Gotoh and Canary. *'Unnamed grandmother': Zeno's wife and the 10th living member of the Zoldyck Family. Her name has never been mentioned in the manga or any Databook. *'Silva Zoldyck': The father of the Zoldyck siblings, and the current head of the family. He wants Killua to become an assassin but still respects his wishes. *'Kikyo Zoldyck': The mother of the Zoldyck siblings. She is paranoid about losing Killua, she dotes on him and is looking forward to see him excelling in assassination and carrying on the famiy business. *'Illumi Zoldyck': Killua's eldest brother and a powerful Nen user who specializes in using needles to disguise himself and manipulate other people. He wants to take control of Killua and make him an assassin. *'Milluki Zoldyck': Killua's 2nd eldest brother, an obese otaku and a computer expert. *'Killua Zoldyck': The deuteragonist of the series, and the middle child of the family. Regarded as the most talented Zoldyck in history, he was trained to be the heir of the family business but he hates to be treated like a puppet that way and just wants to be a normal boy and not to be an assassin. Killua doesn't like his mother and thinks she's annoying, and has the same feelings towards his eldest brother, Illumi. He loves Alluka, and is the closest one to her in relationship. *'Alluka Zoldyck': The 4th of the Zoldyck siblings. She was locked up in a vault for several years by her parents because of her ability to grant wishes as Nanika, which can also kill people if her wishes are declined. *'Kalluto Zoldyck': The 5th and youngest of the Zoldyck siblings and the newest member of the Phantom Troupe. He has the ability to manipulate paper and is really obedient towards his mother and is envious towards Alluka. Servants There are two types of servants of the Zoldyck Family, butlers and groundskeepers. They live in large houses that are separate from the Zoldyck mansion. The butlers have teachers and classrooms and receive their training and education within the estateCh 323, p.4-5. Because the Zoldycks have a lot of enemies, they forbid their butlers to have lovers to avoid potential security breaches. Anyone who violates this rule will be executedCh 323, p.6. The groundskeepers, on the other hand, have to train themselves to meet the minimum requirement for the job, which is being able to open the 1st gate of the Testing Gate. Despite these strict rules, most of the servants are very loyal to the family. They are not allowed to have any personal attachment to their employers either. However, some of them became attached to Killua so much that they are willing to side with him against other members of the family, Kikyo, for instance. *'Amane': A female butler and Tsubone's granddaughter. She is one of Silva most trusted subordinates and was ordered by him to accompany Killua and Alluka to Gon's hospital alongside Gotoh and her grandmother, Tsubone. *'Canary': A female apprentice butler who is very loyal to Killua. 3 years before the start of the main story, at the age of 10, she single-handedly wiped out 100 men who came to attack Kukuroo Mountain under the direction of a Blacklist Hunter,who happens to be Seaquant. She also hit Gon when he was trying to pass her and rescue Killua. *'Gotoh': The head butler, directly supervised by Zeno. He was very loyal to the Zoldycks and loved Killua as he would his own son. He played a coin-guessing game wgen Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio came to rescue Killua, along with 4 other butlers. gotoh was killed by Hisoka when accompanying Killua and Alluka to Gon's hospital. *'Hasama': A butler and the lover of Mitsuba. Sometime in the past, together with her, he was crushed to death by Alluka's power. *'Hishita': A butler. When Gon, Kurapika and Leorio came to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua, he and 4 the other butlers played a coin-guessing game against them to distract them and use up time. Later, Illumi turned him into a Needle Man to corner Killua and Alluka. *'Kasuga': A female butler who was ordered to take care of Alluka after Yasuha. Alluka requested her to give her her liver, duodenum, spine and brain, but she failed to fulfill any of those requests and thus was crushed to death along with 66 other people. *'Mitsuba': A female butler who had the duty of taking care of Alluka. She was the first person after Killua to witness Alluka when she was in wish-granting mode. Kikyo later used her as a guinea pig to test Alluka's ability, resulting in her and her lover Hasama being crushed to death. *'Seaquant': A groundskeeper and a professional Blacklist Hunter. In the past he led 100 men to attack Kukuroo Mountain but Canary annihilated all of them but him. Shocked, Seaquant begged to become a servant of the Zoldycks. *'Tsubone': A capable senior female butler and Amane's grandmother. As one of Silva's most trusted subordinates, she was ordered by him to accompany Killua and Alluka to Gon's hospital. Tsubone is very professional and loyal to the Zoldycks. Even though she appears to be strict to Killua, she has a special feeling for him and is even willing to die to help him. *'Yasuha': A female butler who took care of Alluka after Mitsuba. She gave Alluka a piggyback ride at her request, thus activating Alluka's wish granting mode. Yasuha then wished to be made a billionaire and her wish got granted. *'Zebro': An old groundskeeper. Despite acting like a gatekeeper, his true duty is to get rid of the remains of the intruders killed and eaten by Mike, the guard dog. He cares a lot about Killua as he helped train Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to open the Testing Gate when they came to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua. Intercorrelations The intercorrelations between the Zoldycks and some of their servants: Animals The Zoldycks own a number of animals, including huge dogs and a dragon, which can be used for air travel. Zoldyck Family's dragon.jpg|A dragon of the Zoldycks 2 huge dogs of the Zoldycks.jpg|2 huge dogs Silva's dog.jpg|Silva's pet dog Mike manga.jpg|The guard dog Mike Trivia *The weights of the heavy objects that Seaquant and Zebro use to train themselves dailyVol 5, p.103-104: **Doors: 200 kg each panel **Slippers and Cups: 20 kg each **Chairs: 60 kg each **Jackets: the lightest weighs 50 kg Zebro also used these objects to train Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to open the Testing Gate in the Zoldyck family arc to rescue Killua. References HitCounter Category:Group Category:Zoldyck Family